A New Life
by AngerAndAgony
Summary: One of my numerous fantasies about Glee softened up and made not-so-personal. Though it may not look like it, it will be rated T for later goings-on and character behaviours. Mentions almost every pairing at some point, but with an OC  essentially me .
1. Welcome to Mckinley!

Time for school.

The first day of her freshman year-in a new town and state-was going to be hard. Yes, she had grown up in a small town, but this wasn't even the first day for this new school! She was 2 weeks late, and had she gone to the middle school, it would be different. But she was a brain that had taken all the 8th grade tests in her last state, which had higher standards than here, and passed, skipping from 7th grade to high school. The 13 year old could only fear what would happen at her new school in Lima, Ohio. She heard a lot about this school and their cheerleading program from the news, as the cheer coach there had a segment on it. The coach often complained about the Glee club, like she had the night before. She was an athlete in some sense, but not really for a competitive sport. She was a dancer. But that wasn't all she could do. In a sense, she was a performer: She danced, sang, and acted. Glee required all of that. She made up her mind. Today, if she could, she would try out for Glee club.

Off the bus.

First thing to do was go to the principal's office, to get her schedule, meet the principal, make sure she was in everything right, get her locker combination, and her student ID and ID number (They had sent her picture in the week before they moved). As she walked in, two people other than the principal were sitting in there. She recognized one of them; it was the cheerleading coach she had seen on the news the night before. She slowly opened the door.

"William, Sue, I don't know- " he stopped as he was speaking, seeing the young freshman walk in the door. "Ah, Miranda! Welcome to William McKinley High School! I'm Principal Figgins, and this is our cheerleading coach and Glee instructor! I'm sure you will be able to choose to try out for one even though you are late in entering the school year! Our cheerleading coach, as you probably know, is Sue Sylvester, and our Glee instructor is- "

Before Principal Figgins could finish, the curly haired man that was sitting next to Mrs. Sylvester reached out and shook her hand. "Will Schuester. Glee instructor and Spanish teacher. Welcome to come out for Glee if you'd like." Miranda blushed; this teacher was extremely cute. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of him.

"I'd love to," she replied, looking away. The last thing she needed was to spoil it before her audition. She was pretty sure they wouldn't take well to a freshman in that class. She was nervous enough as it was. She wished she knew someone else there because she wished there was someone who would support her, show her around the school. She knew she had to say something. So, she added, "Acting, singing, and dancing skills are all necessary, am I correct? I'm good at all those things, I think, 'cuz I'm a performer. Been onstage since the age of three, I have." Mr. Schuester just smiled and nodded. Suddenly, she wasn't so nervous anymore.

"Well, I guess I will see you-" taking her schedule, he read it, and finished with "3rd and 4th period. I can't wait to see you audition. I'm sure you will be a great addition to Glee if you make it."


	2. Glee's Newest Member

3rd period. Spanish class.

Miranda walked into the curly haired teacher's room, wondering what would come next. Would he introduce her? Would he make her introduce herself? Or would he let her sit down in an empty chair, pretty much unnoticed? She was hoping he'd introduce her, not make her introduce herself or let her go into the pack on her own and be forced to fend for herself. Her unspoken hopes were answered as the man winked at her and said, "Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Miranda, and while some of you may have met her earlier, the majority of you probably haven't. Let's all give her a warm welcome into our school and hope she does well. Now grab your textbooks and turn to page 23."

As she walked to her seat, she smiled gratefully at him. No need to speak to him now, she had next period with him too. She only hoped she would be accepted. She daydreamed about making it into the club until she was asked, "Como Estas?" by her new teacher. Snapped back to reality, she searched the page in vain until she found the right reply.

"Muy bien," she replied, and went back to daydreaming.

She was not interrupted again, at least not until the bell rang for her next class. She walked up to her teacher's desk, hoping to be able to follow him to the Glee room. She was worried that the other kids would kick her out because she was a new, awkward freshman. Unbeknownst to them, the older, more experienced Glee clubbers, she did not have a very good chance of getting in.

"Show me where the classroom is?" she asked, as everyone cleared out.

"Right this way. Follow me," was the short reply. She followed the man out, remaining silent. Class wouldn't start for another 15 minutes, but they needed to decide on what song she would sing and make sure she had what she needed. She had a song in mind, but she needed to keep her mind open.

"I want to do a certain song, but I have 2 I can do. The first one, the least important, is Slide by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's a lot longer than the one I really want to do."

"Which is?" The man inquired.

"Permanent, by David Cook. He's someone I look up to, the song is touching, and it suits my vocal range really well."

Without assessing the matter further, the man looked it up and replied, "Let me print out the sheet music."

"Why?" Miranda asked. "I know how to play it on the piano."

"You can't play and sing to the club at the same time. You need to focus on singing. That's why you're here."

She didn't protest, so the printer started to hum, and seconds after it stopped, and the sheet music was sitting neatly in the printer's tray. Just as the curly haired man picked it up and set it in the music stand by the piano, and Miranda was going to point out how much easier it would be to set it on the piano, the glee clubbers started filing in. Nervously, she turned around to see two girls, one white and one black, and a very fashionably dressed boy walking in.

"Oh. And your name is?" asked the boy, his voice quite high.

Miranda was afraid to answer, and the tiny white girl apparently could tell so. "Oh, Kurt, just let her be. She's the new freshman, I saw her with Mr. Schuester earlier. We'll learn her name later. Come on, Kurt, Mercedes."

"Quinn," Kurt grumbled as they made their way to some empty seats.

Next came in four boys in football jackets, one of them in a wheel chair. They didn't really notice Miranda, but she noted that all of them, especially the one in the wheelchair, were exceptionally cute. After that was a young brunette that was covered in something wet. After her was an Asian couple, one a Goth. She was eying the wheelchair boy with a malicious frown. Last of all were two cheerleaders, both of which looked highly interested in each other.

After everyone had taken their seats, Mr. Schuester spoke.

"We have an audition for the club today. Her name is Miranda and I hope she'll be a new addition to our club! That's up to you, though, so I wish her luck and give the stage to her!"

The opening notes of the song were the most difficult, and after she got past them, the song came easily.

As she finished, she noticed that Mr. Schuester had stopped playing. But seemingly, the other Glee Clubbers didn't notice. They just applauded, and Mr. Schuester had her leave the room so they could take a vote. When she was called back in, the room was silent.

"Miranda, what would you do if we said you were out?" Before she could answer, he finished with, "I'm sorry, but you don't need to answer. You're in! Welcome to the newest member of the McKinley High Glee Club!"

She was appalled, so she just sat down.


	3. Whoa, Kurt?

**AN: I'm posting 2 chapters b/c I've been so late in writing this. This will probably happen with this story; I want to move along. You may wait longer or shorter for updates; Please review!**

5th Period.

She'd made it. That was all she could think about throughout her next class, Algebra 2. She was in Geometry in 7th grade in her old state; Skipping ahead meant taking the next class in high school. No one asked her any questions; she just walked in and sat down. The teacher, Mr. Bogart, seemed pretty cool, not really making them do too much. 5th period, as with all the others, flew by. Miranda went home.

As she went home, she noticed some of the girls looked very pretty. No, to her, pretty wasn't the right word. Hot was. _Is this just me acting all male again, or can this really be true?_ She thought, and resolved to figure it out later.

There was that boy in Glee club, Kurt, with the high voice. This was just a stereotype, but usually boys with that sort of a soprano voice were usually gay. She would ask him tomorrow.

_**TUESDAY**_

Homeroom.

She walked to homeroom, went through roll call, and then was dismissed to her next class, which flew by, as did her second period, which were science and history. Then she walked to her 3rd.

Class went relatively smooth. Mr. Schuester apparently saw her face, complete with a dazed expression, and left her alone. The words he said flew by, with Miranda not recognizing any of them. She had to catch Kurt before class.

Man, the boy she passed as she was making her way toward Kurt was hot! He had a Mohawk, and some muscles packed under his sweatshirt. But he was a football player, and even though he was in Glee, she avoided him.

"Hi, guys!" she shouted at the people she had seen pass in Glee, and though she remembered their names, she played it dumb.

"Hi, I'm Quinn, and these are Mercedes and Kurt! Congrats on being the newest member of Glee. Kurt here was just talking about the latest fall fashions…"

"I'm gay," Kurt explained, not looking nervous or anything like that at all. "You could join us."

_Perfect, _she thought, being happy that her guess was spot-on.

"Kurt?" she piped up. "May I talk to you?

"Ok…." He replied, and stepped to a private corner of the hall with her.

"When I first saw you yesterday, I noticed you were gay. I need some advice on something. And it can only come from someone like you. I fully respect you. I hope you will help me."


	4. Should I?

Why was she asking something like this? It was only her second day! She didn't want Kurt or anyone else to get the wrong idea about her, like she was a slut or something. Should she just walk away and say she made a mistake? Or should she ask. The look on his face was confused, as though he didn't understand why being gay made a difference. But added to that confusion was a somewhat caring gleam in his eyes. This was a sensitive boy, and she needed to know.

"What do you need to ask?" He asked, trying to prompt her along. Glee would start soon.

"Kurt, I don't know how to ask this, ok? I-I-I…" Her voice cracked, and at that very moment, a look of realization came onto his face.

"You're 13, right?" Miranda nodded. "You're confused. Are you attracted to women?"

"And men," Miranda replied. I'm really sorry, Kurt, I don't even know you! But I trust you to at least help me understand!"

"Why don't you come meet me and my buddy Blaine after school, in the auditorium? He's gay, too. We'll talk to you. Glee's going to start in a few minutes. Why don't you go talk to Mr. Schue?"

Miranda left him, and apparently, Kurt was going to be of a lot of help.

4th period.

Time for Glee.

Miranda sat down in the new chair, right next to Kurt's. He didn't acknowledge her, though he was in a different seat from yesterday. She supposed he'd saved it so she'd be comfortable. The day went by much slower than yesterday; though she didn't hear anything anyone said. Kurt's words replayed in her head.

Finally, the day ended. She stopped by the soda machine and got a Mountain Dew, then headed toward the auditorium.

"Miranda!" Kurt shouted. He was sitting on a barstool next to a very handsome boy, most likely Blaine. "Over Here!"

There was a third barstool, right next to Kurt. On his other side was Blaine. He seemed very nice and he shook Miranda's hand.

"Mind if I sit across from you guys?" she asked. "It's really hard to see the both of you from here."

Blaine was the one who replied. "Of course, Miranda."

How did this boy know her name? Of course, Kurt had already talked to him. She had every reason to think they were boyfriends.

Kurt confirmed her suspicions. "Yes, we're boyfriends. And from what you told me earlier, you were questioning yourself. Blaine and I will help explain." At that second, Blaine nodded. "We want you to feel comfortable with yourself and your sexuality."

"Let's get started, shall we?" Blaine asked rhetorically.

"What do you most want to know?" asked Kurt.

"Why am I like this? Why are people like this? What can I do to not get hurt?"

"First of all," Blaine said, "We won't let anybody hurt you when you're around us. Second, nobody knows why or how you become homosexual. Or bisexual, in your case. I think you're born with it." At that, Kurt nodded.

"You can't just choose your sexuality. It's already determined." Kurt added. "Do you have a phone?"

Miranda shook her head.

"An iPod touch?" She nodded, so he asked "Texting app?" She nodded again.

"Blaine, give her your number." Turning to Miranda, he said, "Here's mine, you can text me anytime," as he handed her a piece of paper. Blaine had written his down too, and Kurt spoke for him. "You can text him any time before seven, between then and eight, and after we're out of school. His school's incredibly different. I'm the one to text during class or nutrition if you need it."

Nodding, Miranda put the numbers into her iPod and asked one last thing. "I can call you my friends, right?" The boys nodded, and she gave them each a hug. "Thank you," she said, and didn't know what she was talking about.


End file.
